Plotter apparatus, such as the output unit of a computer assisted design (CAD) unit, customarily provides drawings on drawing sheets or pages which frequently must be cut individually to the particular format. After having been cut, these drawing pages then can be folded to standard sizes, for example by hand, or by a folding machine.